Bruciare
by Ida59
Summary: Un amore che è fuoco inestinguibile e continua a bruciare…


Bruciare

**Titolo:** Bruciare

**Autore/data**: Ida59 – 19 febbraio 2011

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** flash-fic

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** romantico, dark, introspettivo

**Personaggi**: Voldemort, Bellatrix

**Pairing**: Voldemort/Bellatrix

**Epoca**: HP 6° anno

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Riassunto:** Un amore che è fuoco inestinguibile e continua a bruciare…

**Parole-pagine: **285 – 1

**Nota**: Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Raccolta "Le parole del cuore"**

Ebbene sì, stupitevi pure: questa volta l'eroe della storia non è Severus!

No, il mio amore per Severus è sempre incrollabile, ma una sfida è una sfida e non potevo non raccoglierla...

Sedici storie (5 drabble e 9 flash fiction e 2 one-shot), quattro ognuno per i personaggi di Lucius, Remus, Voldemort e Sirius, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka sul Forum "Libertà di sognare"

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 1° febbraio al 18 marzo 2011.

**Inverno regale** (Lucius – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Dolce malinconia d'autunno** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Estate bruciata** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**L'irruenza della primavera** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Acqua** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

**L'emozione di vivere** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

**Occhi** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

**Lacrime d'umanità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

**Bruciare di passione** (Voldemort – doppia drabble – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

**Bruciante possesso** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

**Bruciare** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

**Orgoglio e amore** (Remus – one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

**Un istante d'eternità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 11 – Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda…)

**Apparenza** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

**Negli occhi, una vita** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

**Melodie** (Lucius - one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

Bruciare

Silenzio e buio, intorno a me, proprio come se fossi ancora ad Azkaban.

Sento il gelo dei Dissennatori che ancora mi avvolge, anche in questa prima estate di libertà.

Un fruscio, come di una serpe nel terreno arido.

Forse l'ho solo immaginato, forse disperatamente bramo ciò che non accadrà mai più.

Un sibilo sottile e sensuale fende l'aria e mi accarezza le orecchie:

\- Bellatrix…

Il cuore mi balza in petto:

\- Mio Signore! – esclamo inchinandomi a baciare l'orlo di fumosa tenebra della sua veste.

\- Quanto tempo… mia Bellatrix!

I nostri sospiri s'incrociano nell'aria nera della notte illuminata solo dal fuoco dei suoi occhi.

Siamo tremendamente cambiati, entrambi.

Il tempo ed Azkaban mi hanno rubato bellezza e fascino.

L'immortalità gli ha rubato l'anima.

Ma il mio amore non è cambiato.

Non cambierà mai.

Sono sua, per sempre.

Il fuoco arde nei suoi occhi e brucia la mia carne.

Non ho più freddo, ora.

Allunga le sue bianche dita scheletriche e mi sfiora il viso in una carezza che mi brucia la pelle:

\- Sei sempre mia, Bella, com'eri un tempo? – sussurra in un sibilo colmo di desiderio.

Incredula spalanco gli occhi: il Mio Signore mi vuole, ancora, anche se gli anni di prigionia hanno inciso pesanti segni sul mio corpo e sul mio volto sfiorito.

Annuisco, il sorriso che m'illumina il volto.

Sono ancora bella ai suoi occhi, come lui lo è ai miei.

Come lo sarà per sempre.

Inclina il capo e mi sorride, il bianco volto illuminato dal fuoco dei suoi occhi. Mi tende una mano:

\- Vieni…

Chiudo gli occhi e tremo.

Il suo fuoco mi brucerà, ancora, e mi farà sua.

Ed io voglio solo bruciare, nel corpo e nell'anima…

3


End file.
